We're Both Half-Angels/Tanemura Talk
Chapter #4 Both Are Half Angel : Context --> She has dreams. She has friends. That's why Mitsuki is energetic. I'm impressed at how much the fans liked the context (which the editor thinks up and add every time) on this cover. I really like this picture (it feels very Ribon-ish). I like the title too (I haven't liked many of the Full Moon wo titles...). It's about Mitsuki and Takuto. Which of them is really aiming for the other... I don't even know. Chapter #5 Inside the Hollow Sea : Context --> It floats where she gazes ahead. It is the shape of each of their dreams... I drew this in the image of the final song on Horie Yui's Zad album "Kosaji Ippai no Yuuki." It gives off the feeling of an RPG game or Oz or something. "Let's go on a journey for orange!" The dog grabbing onto Takuto is a boy introduced in Chapter 5 (Wah! I'm spoiling) Who do you think the little red and white dragon that Eichi-kun is holding is? <-- This has nothing to do with the series (Those of you that have heard Horie-san's "Kosaji," do you know? If you do, go ahead and say it.) Still in Search of a Full Moon. Finally, onto what I really wanted to talk about. Even though I only had half a year to come up with the series... I put deep thought into it... so I think I'm going to hold back from telling the story behind the story type stuff. (That's why I spent soooo long on the characters!) Sorry to the fans, but I don't really want to talk about it. Sorry to those who were looking forward to the backstory. : But I'm not going to talk about it. But in the final volume I may talk all about it (This it a promise with no basis! Don't believe me!!) I don't want to say it out loud. (I have my pride... and I'd end up saying uncute stuff like I always do.) It's that important! : Kya I'm blushing : This is why I don't want to (Don't want to what) Like I said above, I'm prideful, so I make a big deal about what others think. (It bothers me if I'm not understood.) : I also get embarrassed easily. But pride and lies can't be done with manga, so manga is my truth. End. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this. FF10 Sorry... Really sorry FF10 is the greatest!! Maybe better than 9! So make a continuation to it! (Don't think we're satisfied with just that Another Story!!) : Let's go!! I'm ready for an adventure!! Kingdom Hearts (game) Good stuff... I love Disney and FF (of course!) so I had to buy it! I was a little shocked with Pooh's voice...it's different from his image (Ever since the Honey Hunt part) : huh? Was that in the commercial? But I started to like it with this game (Square..is great!!) Matsuura Ayo-chan (Idol) She's cute... her songs are good too!! : I have all her trading cards (Tsunko -san, thank you!! You know so much about idols!! I knew I would get your name wrong so I stuck the in!) : I love "Egao ni Namida" and "Oshare"!